Bath Tub
by himitsutsubasa
Summary: Merlin and Arthur take a bath. Featuring Colin Morgan and Bradley James in chapeter two.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell?" Merlin backed up trying to open the door. It was locked and the key was… Oh, God.

"Your conversations start that way quite often." Arthur was motioning to the maid to h eat up more water.

"No, I mean, Arthur you must be joking." Arthur was motioning for him to strip out of his attire.

"No, I am not. Get in the tub."

"I will not." Merlin returned to scrambling at the door. He couldn't use magic with two witnesses. There was no way in hell he was bathing in front of Arthur.

"Get in," the royal prat commanded. Merlin tried to find the question that would get him out of this.

"Why?" he managed to ask.

"Because I need a bloody wing man and Gwaine's off somewhere." Merlin was sure he knew where. But, he wasn't about to give away the much bulkier man.

"That's just…" Just what? Arthur tested the bath. He seemed appeased.

"Forget this." Arthur tackled Merlin and restrained his gangly limbs. He turned to the maid, "Get out."

"What?" The maid hurried off and only shot Merlin a parting glance. Merlin gave her a look that screamed, "Please, out of the kindness of your heart, don't let this happen to me!" She left any way.

The in the next few seconds, he was stripped and in the tub. Merlin tried scrambling towards the now unlocked door. The soap made it hard for Arthur to get a purchase on his skin. They were slipping all around the floor. Soap went flying everywhere. With a big splash, Merlin and Arthur fell into the tub.

"This is humiliating." Merlin let the, now naked, Arthur scrub his back.

"You're telling me." Arthur didn't stop scrubbing though. "Ugh. Taking a bath with you."

"At least, I bathe every other day." Merlin shivered thinking about all the heavy sweating knights did, "Since when was your last bath?"

"Yesterday. Are you stupid? You filled my bath and almost boiled my foot." Of course it was a rhetorical question. "That's funny I could swear a flock of fleas were attached to you." Arthur kept scrubbing. It was a bit relaxing, if you ignored the prat at the other end of the sponge.

"And moths attached to you."

"Only because you don't get rid of them."

"I would if I could. They adore you. More than that Vivien girl." They both shivered at the horror of that. "So why did you need a wing man?" Arthur passed Merlin the sponge. Merlin started on his back.

"A cute girl and her sister." Now, why couldn't Arthur take this one on his own?

"Ugly step sister?" Merlin asked.

"You got it." Arthur practically groaned when Merlin hit the sore spot on his back.

"Bad day?" Merlin wondered why Arthur was so sore. Nothing damaged him that badly.

"Yeah." Merlin wanted to ask. He didn't have to. "Morgana tossed a book at me for walking in while she was changing. Gwen tossed a pillow too." Merlin remembered the feathers in Arthur's hair at lunch.

"How about you skip the date?" Merlin lathered the soap into Arthur's hair. He rinsed it out and let Arthur do the same for him. Merlin wondered exactly how they both fit into a tub that small.

Arthur's fingers were in tangled in Merlin's hair when he muttered, "I just might."

Merlin: one. Random girl: zero.

* * *

><p>Wall is up. The next chapter will feature Colin Morgan and Bradley James.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Colin rinsed the soap out of his hair in the shower. That soapy bath scene was draining. How many times was he naked on set with Bradley? Slipping all over the place. Covered in soap. Dripping with water.

Merlin was lucky. If he had a chance to see Arthur naked every few days and scrub him clean. Lucky indeed. Colin turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel. He dried off and let the hairdresser re-do his hair.

One more take. One more take. Hopefully he wouldn't screw this one up. In the last one they both overshot and ended up, one naked, on the bed. Angel was watching the crew place strategic bowls and chairs.

"Colin, are you sure you want to do this scene over?" She looked concerned. "You'll have bruises in the morning."

Bradley was in make up getting his hair mussed up to perfection. He strode over with a determined look in his eye. "We will get this done right." One finger pocked his chest. If Bradley didn't look so hot, he would be on the floor.

"Don't be so mean. Colin was not the one who screwed up. You're pushed him onto the bed." Angel flipped her hand back as a person tried to usher her away. Katie chose then to appear.

"Katie, don't' you agree?"

"What?" Katie was thoroughly bemused by the whole thing.

"That last scene was all Bradley's fault. He shoved Colin too roughly." Angel supplied.

"Too roughly? He isn't a child." Bradley seemed to be pouting. If he was cute normally, the pout was enough to set Colin's heart fluttering.

"I'll do my best okay?" Colin took his place by the "door". The crew lined up and everyone was set into position. Bradley stalked off to first position. Colin took a deep breath.

"Action!" They started filming. He said his first line and started scrabbling.

"Cut! That was great!" Not great. Colin got out of the water and hastily took the towel. They both got out of the water and went to their respective dressing rooms. Colin was glad they were done. He could only take so much before he would be pushed to the edge.

A knock was at his door. "Colin?" Bradley was in the hall way rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bradley, how can I help you?"

"My shower's out."

"Oh. Go ahead." He opened the door and let the real life prat in.

"Everyone's going out for lunch after. Do you want to join them?" Bradley was sitting on the chaise in Colin's room. Colin was surprised he wasn't flustered. Typically, he channeled the blushing teen inside to make Merlin appear so _Merlin_.

"No. I want to review the rest of the script."

"Oh. Then, can I join you?" His heart started skipping.

"Sure." The relapsed into an awkward silence.

"Do you want to order out?"

"Sure."

"Indian or chinese?"

"Whatever you like." They fell into silence waiting to be called.

"You are nothing like Merlin."

"What do you mean?" Sure, he wasn't a magical power house that blow people to bits, but he made people cry from sheer angst over load. Wasn't' that a super power?

"You're so sweet. So kind." Bradley practically spat out the last one. "So innocent."

"Isn't that Merlin though?" Colin rolled his eyes. Innocent? If only you saw my dreams about you. One word: handcuffs. Innocent was out the door. But what did he expect from a guy who looked like an Abercrombie model?

"I suppose." Bradley seemed to be watching him. Staring was more like it.

"What?" He tore his own gaze away from the baby blues. His cell phone rang. Colin dug through his pockets to see it was a missed call from Katie. The voice email said, "Scene's not done. See you after lunch."

"Was that 'I'm sexy and I know it'?" Bradley looked amused.

"That is the last time I let Katie anywhere near my Blackberry," Colin promised himself. Bradley shook his head and laughed.

"You asked for it." The actor was reclining into the chair arms wide open. "Get over here." Colin looked around. Was he being punk'd? That would be something.

"I'm not playing." Bradley was on his feet. He walked with the same stalking step Colin saw on screen. Hot. Very hot. He was up against the dresser in his retreat. Why were dressing rooms so small? And not sound proof? Too close! Too close!

"Do you feel like Indian or Chinese?" Bradley lay on the couch totally satiated.

"You just asked that." Colin stroked the soft golden locks that he never touched off camera. It was dream come true.

"How about sushi?" Bradley tried again.

"I don't care. Dessert ruined my appetite." Colin turned over to he was chest to chest with Bradley. Mm… the smell of cologne and sweat.

"That's too bad." Bradley gave him a lopsided smile. "How about after work? We could have dessert before or after dinner, your call."

"Before and after."

Bradley chuckled. "You dirty little wizard."

"You're not so clean yourself, sir knight."

"If people found out, your reputation as innocent is gone."

"I think your reputation will be trashed too. You would be a cradle robber."

"You are not that young."

"But I sure look like it." Bradley locked eyes with that reflective pool of blue. Their breathing stepped up.

"Look what I found." Angel and Katie stood in the door way. Angel was the one smirking. Katie looked surprised. Scratch that. It must have been Angel who changed the ring tone.

"You cradle robber!" Katie was after Bradley in a fury.

"Katie, I'm twenty-six," Colin tried to stop the chase tearing through the room.

"But you sure look like it," Angel added.

"You are no angel." Colin turned to her trying to look serious. It was impossible with those two in the back ground.

"I know. But you're glad I hooked you up, right?" Colin hugged her. A protest of "Hey, that's mine" came from Bradley. He tore himself away from Katie. He pulled Colin out of his "wife's" arms and into a tight embrace.

"Mine." He reiterated.

Angel sighed. "You are just like a child. Teasing the one you love." Colin suppressed a blush.

"Come on you two. Back to set." Katie gave Bradley a death glare.

"Hurt him and I murder you." They glared at each other for a second before laughing. No one could stay mad very long.

"Got to go. Oh yeah, you have an hour at least. Make the most of it." Angel winked at them before leaving.

"So, do you feel like having dessert?" Bradley didn't stop hugging him.

"In the shower?"

"Oh, yes."

* * *

><p>Wall is up.<p> 


	3. A New Home

This fiction has been posted on LiveJournal. It will not be removed from .

Check me out on LiveJournal. My name there is himitsuhane.


End file.
